


Volume One: Len

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: The Birthday Chronicles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry is a noisy slut and we all know it, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lens birthday.<br/>Mick and Barry decide to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volume One: Len

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first posted work with smut, and I hope you'll be kind, but pointers, tips, and criticism is warmly welcomed! Anything to better my works, y'all!  
> And this is a part of a series, but it might take me a while to get to the other parts because of life and school.

Len couldn’t believe this. Mick and Barry actually send him out on a beer-run, on his birthday!  
  
Yeah, Len didn’t care much about celebrations and all that (or being reminded that he was getting old), but it would be nice not to be kicked out of the house because his boyfriends were too lazy to run to the corner store themselves.  
  
"I’m back." Len said as he closed and locked the door behind him, setting the six-pack on the small side table.  
  
Before he could blink, the air was punched out of his lungs and he stood in the bedroom. Barry was beside him, keeping him upright as he regained his breath.  
  
"We talked about this, red." Len said between laboured breaths. "A little warning."  
  
Barry just smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "We have a surprise for you." He said.  
  
For the first time, Len actually looked at the kid, and he almost laughed. Barry was done up in his Flash costume, cowl and all.  
  
Another set of hands were suddenly on Lens body. He easily recognised Micks firm grip. Mick was somewhere behind Len, and pulled Len back until he fell into a chair.  
  
Hm. That wasn’t usually there.  
  
"What’s going on?" Len drawled, curious as to what they were planning.  
  
Mick chuckled lowly behind him. "You’ll see." He said, almost whispering, into Lens ear, and Len felt himself shiver when Micks lips sucked on his earlobe for just a moment.  
  
Len allowed Mick to take his arms, pulling them back behind the chair. The rope was a familiar sensation. They had used it a few times before, enough for all three to have become comfortable with it.  
  
Mick tied Lens wrists together; as usual, leaving enough slack to not impede circulation or become painful.  
  
When Len was effectively tied down, Mick rounded the chair and joined Barry. A small smirk filled Lens lips when he noted that Mick was in full Heat Wave garb.  
  
So, a little superhero-villain play.  
  
It wasn’t something they had explored very deeply, but Len would have been lying if he said he hadn’t entertained the idea.  
  
"Well, if _that’s_ what you wanted, you could’ve told me." Len said, still smirking. "I would’ve worn the parka."  
  
"Wanna gag him?" Mick asked Barry with a smirk.  
  
Barry smiled as mischievously as ever. "I think that’s an excellent idea." He said.  
  
As if having expected this to happen, Mick pulled the light blue ball gag from one of his jacket pockets.  
  
"Open up." He said to Len.  
  
Len did as he was told, and opened his mouth so Mick could gag him.  
  
"Good?" Mick asked once he had clasped the gag, running his hand over Lens head gently.  
  
Mick pressed the clicker into one of Lens hands (an ordinary clicker used to train dogs, but they had found it was an excellent way to communicate when there were gags and restraints involved). Len, now unable to speak, clicked a few times, to signal an excited yes.  
  
"Oh, he’s eager tonight!" Mick said and laughed as he turned back to Barry.  
  
"Then I guess we shouldn’t keep him waiting." The kid said.  
  
"You got that right, doll." Mick said.  
  
Len watched as Barry kneeled in front of Mick, making sure they were positioned perfectly for Lens viewing pleasure.  
  
Barry ran his leather-clad hands up Micks thighs until he was cupping his cock through his pants. Mick moaned at him, his head falling back. Barry undid the man’s pants and pulled them down to his knees, but left his boxers for the moment. Len moaned as well, when Barry mouthed at Micks cock through the elastic fabric. It was already tenting, Mick hard and ready.  
  
Micks hand found a comfortable spot on Barry’s head, just as Barry pulled the arsonists boxers down. Len whined against the gag at the sight of Micks cock springing free, and Barry did the same before he took the whole thing into his mouth.  
  
"Fuck, you’re so good." Mick said, his voice breathy already and moaned again when the hero hummed around his cock. _"Fuck…"_  
  
Len could feel his jeans getting tighter, his own cock hardening at the scene playing out before him. He moaned into the gag again when Barry looked at him, their eyes meeting while Barry continued to suck Mick off.  
  
The arsonist chuckled again, his hand massaging Barrys head. "You like that, Len?" He asked. "You like watching Barry take my cock, huh? Like a good little slut?"  
  
Len moaned again, nodding and pulling at the ropes. Fuck, he needed to touch himself. He needed to get into Barrys mouth, to fuck him and to join Mick. His cock was getting painfully hard. The rough fabric of his boxers was just this side of enjoyable as it rubbed against his sensitive skin.  
  
Mick took Barrys arm and pulled him up. They kissed roughly, Mick pushing the cowl back off of Barrys face while the kid pulled down the long zipper on the front of the suit. Mick helped him get out of the tight leather, almost tearing it from his body.  
  
The suit was thrown aside as soon as Barry was naked, having worn nothing underneath. Len made several noises against the gag when he saw Barry like that; the kid was all flushed, cheeks red, and his cock already hard.  
  
Oh, God, they were finally letting him join, Len thought as his partners crowded to him.  
  
He was mistaken.  
  
Barry put his hands on the back of the chair, coming almost forehead to forehead with Len, and leaned forward with his ass on display for Mick, who kicked off his shoes and pants.  
  
Barry let out the most delicious sound when Mick slid a lubed finger into him. Len could cum in his pants at just the sight; Barrys mouth hanging open, his lips red and swollen from the rough treatment, and his eyes glassy with how good it felt. Len settled for whining at him, pulling at the ropes again.  
  
"Fuck, Mick, yes." Barry said, his voice quivering like his body was. "God, c’mon! Get on with it, Mick. _Please_!"  
  
Mick smirked. He slapped Barrys ass, and the kid moaned so prettily.  
  
"What was that?" Mick asked. "Couldn’t quite hear you."  
  
As Barry attempted to speak again, Mick landed another slap to his cheeks and he whimpered.  
  
"Mick! _God, yes, please_!" Barry begged, eyes fixed on Len. "Pleasepleaseplease, _please_! Just fuck me. Please _, fuck me_ , Mick!"

The arsonist hummed, slapping the kids ass again. “You know I can never deny you a thing, doll.” He said.

Barry whined at the loss for a moment, but he knew what would come next. He heard Mick pour some more lube on himself, before feeling the cold salve also falling onto his bottom.

 _“Fuck!”_ Barry cursed when Mick finally, _finally_ pushed into him, and both Len and Mick groaned loudly.

Mick easily lifted the young speedster; Barry leaned back against Micks chest and found leverage with his feet on the so far unused armrests of Lens chair.

Fucking hell, this was amazing. Len couldn’t describe this, the sight before him, just inches from his but that he was unable to touch or even reach for. Len could only watch on as Mick fucked into Barry with everything he had, and Barry sounded like a fucking slut; he moaned so greedily, so sweetly. God, he was so fucking pretty!

Len couldn’t take it any longer; his cock was straining against his pants, it took everything he had inside him to fight back the deep dark pit in his stomach, the burning urge to cum at just the sight.

“Oh, Barry, baby, you’re so fucking pretty, so fucking good like that…” Mick whispered into Barrys ear, bucking his hips and fucking into Barrys tightness. “C’mon, baby. C’mon, doll, c’mon. Cum for me, baby.”

Barrys head fell back against Micks shoulder, his hands flying up to grip at anything he could reach; Micks arms, and he found he could even reach out to lay his hand on Lens head, at which Len moaned like a whore he too.

“C’mon, Len, you too.” Mick ordered gruffly.

Barry cried out, screaming at the explosion inside him as he came; his cum sprayed all over, and a few drops landed on Lens cheek. The sweet smell flooding his nose was enough for Len to just give up, give in, and let himself soil his boxers with cum.

But Barry wasn’t finished; eager to please, Barry got off of Mick and fell to his knees in front of him. He quickly pulled off the condom Mick had put on at some point, tossing it aside, then took his cock into his mouth again. It didn’t take many bobs and licks before Mick came with a grunt, right down Barrys throat.

The kid coughed lightly as Mick stepped back, choking on the warm cum for moment, but smiled like sunshine.

 _“That,_ was amazing.” He said, letting himself collapse onto the floor in exhaustion.

Mick stumbled back and fell into a comfortable seat on the edge of the bed. “Got that right, kid.” He said, breathing heavily.

Lens head fell back and thudded lowly when it hit the backrest. He clicked a few times to remind them that _hello, I am still very much tied up over here_ , and Barry laughed softly. The kid shuffled over and undid the knots. Len undid the clasps of the gag, and spat it out with a heavy breath.

“Holy shit…” He said and got up.

The criminal stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed, quickly joined under the covers by Mick. Barry stood up, and he was still a beautiful sight; still flushed almost as red as his suit, and bruises from Micks rough hands forming on his legs.

“Anybody want some snacks?” The speedster asked with a bright smile.

His boyfriends both nodded slowly and cuddled up under the warm covers, and Barry sauntered out of the bedroom without bothering to dress.

“Good birthday?” Mick asked lowly.

Len hummed. “Best birthday.” He mumbled and was asleep before Barry had even made it back.


End file.
